<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pfff, I'm Not Scared Of Techno by LuminaStarCrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959917">Pfff, I'm Not Scared Of Techno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest'>LuminaStarCrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fear, Gen, Niki is also here, Potion mishaps, Potions, Quackity is scared of Techno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade was feared by many, for good reason too. Quackity was part of this "many."</p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pfff, I'm Not Scared Of Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was suggested by smallzita. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>This is a part of a Series. All Characters, Houses, and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.</p>
<p>Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned:<br/>Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)<br/>Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)<br/>Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)<br/>Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)<br/>Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)<br/>Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)</p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew who Technoblade was. Whether it's from his skills as a Beater or his god-tier dueling that some might say is better than a few professors—or even just his long pink hair, as the first years would say when asked if they knew the sixth year. </p>
<p>Minus that little fact at the end, people were scared of Techno because of teh first two things that he is known for. One of those people is Quackity. Yeah, they may be part of the same friend group, but Quackity was sure as hell scared of the one with fucking "Blood God" as a title.</p>
<p>That doesn't stop him from trying to overcome his fears though. </p>
<p>"Technoblade!" Quackity exclaimed as he was passing the Great Hall. "Good morning Technoblade," he greeted.</p>
<p>"Good mornin' Quackity," Techno greeted in a monotonous tone. "Are you not eating breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I ate a shit ton with the boys last night," Quackity said. "Except George. Motherfucker was asleep, so he's in there," he added, pointing inside the Great Hall. "Anyway, I'm meeting the others at the courtyard, so see ya." Quackity gave a wave before passing Technoblade.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Are you following me?" Quackity asked the man behind him.</p>
<p>"No, no," Technoblade said. "I just happen to be going the same way."</p>
<p>"Ahh, yeah."</p>
<p>"Hello, Big Q! Technoblade!" Niki greeted as she approached the two. "I have something for you two." She grabbed two chocolates from a small bag. "Happy Valentine's! That's from me and the fourth years."</p>
<p>"Aww, thank you Niki," Quackity said.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Techno said, stuffing the small chocolate in his pocket.</p>
<p>"Have a good day, boys!"</p>
<p>"Niki's real sweet, huh?" Quackity said, trying to start small talk.</p>
<p>"Yes, I would say so."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Are—aren't you walking a little too close?" Quackity asked as Technoblade reach the spot beside him.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Techno said.</p>
<p>Quackity gave a nervous chuckle before walking a little faster. Technoblade also sped up. Quackity's mouth gave the older a strained smile before speeding up again. <em>What the fuck? What the actual fuck?? Why the hell is he following me!</em></p>
<p>Quackity decided to make a detour. Instead of the courtyard, he headed towards the Black Lake. He looked back, Techno was still following him. "Umm, Techno! I thought you were headed to the courtyard?"</p>
<p>"I never said that," Techno said.</p>
<p>"You said you were going the same way?"</p>
<p>"I still am," Techno said. "I'm going the way <em>your </em>going."</p>
<p>"What the heck man?" Quackity yelled as he began straight up running.</p>
<p>"Why are you running Quackity?"</p>
<p>"Why are you following me?!"</p>
<p>Quackity managed to loose Technoblade when he passed through some trees, but he was sure that he would be able to find him quickly. He continued to run until a lake was visible, as well as a guy—Wilbur, holding a fish bowl?</p>
<p>"Wilbur!" He called.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, Big Q," Wilbur said.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, you gotta control your brother! He's been following me around since breakfast!" Quackity said, holding WIlbur by his arms.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Tommy's always a bit clingy bu—"</p>
<p>"No, not Tommy, Technoblade!" Quackity yelled. "He's been following me, and it is fucking terrifying."</p>
<p>Wilbur let out a chuckle, "Why would he be following you?"</p>
<p>"That's the problem, I have no idea why!" <em>Why does this family have to be so fucking weird?</em></p>
<p>"Well, I think you should go, Big Q," Wilbur said. "I see Technoblade coming this way."</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Quackity said, glancing behind him—Technoblade was indeed just a few ways behind him. "Tell him nothing," he said before running away to who knows where.</p>
<p>Quackity ran and took a route back inside the castle. He looked around and when he saw that Techno wasn't following him anymore, he relax. "Geez, can't a guy go eat breakfast in peace," he said to himself as he started walking towards the courtyard again.</p>
<p>"Man, I'm never running again," Quackity complained. "Now I'm even more hungry. Sometimes I just wish I could make food appear out of thin air," he sighed before furrowing his eyebrows. "Actually, why isn't that a thing?"</p>
<p>"That's 'cause of Gamps Law of Elemental Transfiguration."</p>
<p>Quackity jumped, and turned around, stumbling on his feet as he did so making him fall on his butt. "What the fuck? When did you sneak up behind me?!"</p>
<p>"It's not sneaking up on you if you were the one not paying attention," Technoblade said.</p>
<p>Quackity let out a nervous chuckle before bringing his face down to his hands and letting out a muffled scream. Once he was done, he let out a breath and looked up at the older student. "You know what? If you're gonna follow me around, I should just make the most of it," Quackity said—more to himself rather than to Techno.</p>
<p>With that, Quackity led Techno to the courtyard where Sapnap and Karl were waiting on him. </p>
<p>"Okay, question," Karl started. "What took you so long?" He asked as Quackity took a seat in front of him and Sapnap.</p>
<p>"Technoblade," Quackity answered.</p>
<p>"Alright, another question," Sapnap followed, leaning forward so that only Quackity could hear him, "Why is he with you exactly?" </p>
<p>Quackity scrunched his face as he shrugged his shoulders, "I—I don't know man."</p>
<p>"Well, it looks like Dream isn't gonna show up," Karl started, "So, Techno, want Dream's share?"</p>
<p>"Don't mind if I do," Technoblade said. </p>
<p>Overall, breakfast was fun—well, for Sapnap and Karl, yeah, those two were having the time of their lives chatting with each other. Meanwhile Quackity was eating his sandwich, eyes peeking sideways, only to find Technoblade staring at him...menacingly.</p>
<p>"This was a good breakfast, unfortunately I have to go uhh—class! Yeah," Quackity said, standing up fake chuckling as he left.</p>
<p>"The fuck is he talking about, we have free period," Quackity hears Sapnap say. <em>Fuck. I forgot. Now where am I supposed to go?</em></p>
<p>"So, Techno, don't you have class?" Quackity asked the pink haired boy who was <em>still </em>following him.</p>
<p>Technoblade shrugged, "I could always make the excuse of doing something for Quidditch."</p>
<p>"Right," Quackity nodded. "You got your "Blood God" title from Quidditch?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, back when I was a second year," Technoblade answered. "Managed to get the most students in the Hospital Wing because of a Bludger."<br/><br/>"O—oh," Quackity said, making the distance between him and Techno wider.</p>
<p>"That or because that's what the old DADA teacher called me that one time back in third year," Technoblade added.</p>
<p>"Wh—why did they call you that exactly?" Quackity asked.</p>
<p>"He asked me to duel him and...yeah, there was blood," Techno said. "Not a lot though, and he was pretty chill about it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Quackity?" He asked when he found the boy nowhere to be found again.</p>
<p>Technoblade smirked, "Come out Quackity! You know you can't hide!" </p>
<p><em>Yeah, no shit. </em>Quackity thought as he left his hiding spot from behind a statue and decided to make a run of it instead.</p>
<p>"There you are." It was faint, but Quackity sure as hell heard it.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Quackity cursed over and over as he ran around the castle trying to loose Techno.</p>
<p>He managed to get to the Gryffindor Tower before Technoblade could catch up to him. Some other students who were lounging around stared at him, wondering why he rushed inside the common room—then again, that wasn't an unusual sight around there.</p>
<p>Quackity let out a sigh before sitting on one of the chairs in the main area. He figured that if he spend the whole day in the common room, skip all his classes, then maybe whatever the hell Technoblade was doing will be over tomorrow. </p>
<p>His peace lasted, maybe a couple of hours, until someone tugged on his robe. Looking to his left he saw a little first year holding up a parchment to his face. <em>"There's someone looking for you outside." </em></p>
<p>"Is it a guy with pink hair?" Quackity asked the boy, who nodded. "Yeah, tell him I'm not here."</p>
<p>The boy—Michael, if he remembers his name from the sorting ceremony correctly—gave him a thumbs up and wrote something on his parchment before going back to the entrance. Quackity sighed, <em>That should get rid of him. </em></p>
<p>Another tug.</p>
<p>He looked to his side and found Michael there making him read the parchment once more. "He said to tell you that he knows your lying," Quackity read. "Wait—hold on, did you write 'He said to tell you' before writing what I told you to tell him?"</p>
<p>A nod. </p>
<p>Quackity face palmed, "Yeah, uhh tell him that I told you earlier to tell that to anyone who comes looking for me, and this time, please don't write 'He told me to tell you' or anything like that."</p>
<p>Michael nodded and scribbled on the parchment before going to the entrance. Quackity watched as he did so and continued watching as the boy walked up to him again holding out his parchment. <em>"He said that that would be impossible. He has been standing there since morning."</em></p>
<p>"Why, why are you even delivering his messages?" Quackity asked.</p>
<p>Michael shrugged. Quackity observed the boy, his eyes landing on the pink tips of his black hair. "It's the pink hair, isn't it."</p>
<p><em>"Bingo." </em>Michael wrote. </p>
<p>Quackity sighed, "Thanks kid," he ruffled the boy's hair slightly before making his way to the entrance, accepting his fate.</p>
<p>"Hey Techno, what a surprise!" Quackity greeted as he came out. </p>
<p>"Yes, a nice surprise indeed," Technoblade nodded, letting out a huff. "Why are you backing away from me, Quackity?"</p>
<p>"Whaaat? I'm not backing away from you," Quackity says as he back away from him.</p>
<p>Technoblade gave him a look which sent him running, literally, he was half-way down the hall at this point.</p>
<p>"Oh, there you are Mr. Quackity," a professor said. "Please bring Technoblade to the Potions Room, the antidote should be ready by now."</p>
<p>"This was all because of a fuckin' potion!" Quackity yelled, running faster down the stairs, nearly falling off the moving staircase. Looking back he saw Technoblade closing in on him. "Just a bit more," Quackity said to himself as he spotted the Potions classroom at the end of the corridor.</p>
<p>He burst inside, finding a lot of students, most of them being Ravenclaws.</p>
<p>"Now, this potion should end all this following around," Professor Fernsby said, showing everyone in the room the cauldron filled with the potion.</p>
<p>"What even happened to them?" Ranboo asked, Tubbo still clinging onto the boy's robe.</p>
<p>"Apparently, the potion that dropped earlier during breakfast was supposedly a Love Potion," the professor explained. "But as the student who ordered the package bought it from a dodgy company, it was a dud. It was incomplete and only made the person affected very attached to someone—as you can observe." He gestured to the infected Ravenclaws.</p>
<p>"No worries, however," Professor Fernsby continued. "One splash from this, and they should be back to normal." He then proceeded to splash the students ion the face with the green, mucky looking potion.</p>
<p>Multiple groans came from those students as they came back to their senses.</p>
<p>"Well that just goes to show that students <em>shouldn't </em>be messing around with potions," the professor scolded. "Everyone, you are dismissed."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm never gonna walk anywhere relatively close to Technoblade," Quackity said as he walked a far from the said male.</p>
<p>This earned a collective, tired-sounding, sigh from the group.</p>
<p>"Why? Are you scared, Quackity?" Technoblade asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Pfff, I'm not scared of you," Quackity said before letting out a loud laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm fucking terrified!"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's Quackity and Techno! I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Thank you for all the support you have given this series. I really, truly appreciate it &lt;3</p>
<p>If you want to know about:</p>
<p>The whole story of the clingy potion—Read, Potion Delivery Mishap</p>
<p>The Chocolate—Read, Baking 101</p>
<p>Wilbur's Fish—Read Wilbur's Valentine</p>
<p>These three up here are part of a Valentines Special, so I hope you enjoy them too if you choose to read them!</p>
<p>More Michael? Read, The Little First Year</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.</p>
<p>-LuminaStarCrest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>